No la misma época,Pero si el mismo sentimiento
by InSane SukoNe
Summary: Sasuke es un gran científico de 28 años que nunca le a interesado nada y mucho menos nadie,pero todo cambiara cuando el y sus amigos intentan hacer una maquina del futuro y presente,alguien inesperado llegara,todo empezara a cambiar,pero el cambio mas grande sera el de Sasuke sera para bien o mal el cambio?(Este fic es SasuHina o Sasuke y Hinata) Espero les guste es mi primer Fic
1. El Comienzo

**Hola! este es mi primer fic espero que les guste,perdonen mi mala ortografía enserio intentare mejorar,solo díganme en que estoy mal! gracias por su tiempo! se los agradeceré por** **siempre**

**-...- -acciones**

**"..." -pensamientos**

* * *

En una gran y reconocida ciudad,estaba empezando a amanecer.

Y en una gran habitación color azul que se encontraba a dentro de una inmensa mansión muy reconocida,Estaba empezando a entrar los in comodantes rallos del sol por una gran ventana con cortinas grises y largas que estaban agarradas de las extremidades de la ventana,haciendo que entrara aun mas la iluminación que brindaba el sol en la habitación.

No tardo mucho para que un gran bulto que se encontraba debajo de las sabanas negras de la cama empezara a moverse,después de unos minutos una mano grande y blanca empezó a salir del bulto que se encontraba en la cama y empezó a quitar las sabanas lentamente dejando ver a un chico de pelo negro y ojos entrecerrados del mismo color,después de haberse quitado la sabana que ase unos momentos lo cubrían,empezó a sentarse perezosamente en una de las esquinas de la cama en la que se encontraba,después de unos segundos volteo a ver el reloj para después dar un suspiro y voltear al frente de nuevo al mismo tiempo que se paraba de la cama,descalzo y con unos simples shots se dirigió al baño de gran tamaño lentamente,ya en el se miro en el un espejo grandicimo que se encontraba al frente del lavabo y después de unos pocos segundos viéndose el mismo en el espejo dejo de verse para a desvestirse con calma y ya cuando estaba completamente desnudo se metió lentamente ala de 15 minutos el chico salio del baño con solo una tu-aya en su cintura y el pelo mojado,después de unos segundos salio de su habitación vistiendo una camisa negra y un pantalón gris y unos zapatos negros,ya afuera de la habitación empezó a caminar con un poco mas de rapidez por un largo pasillo color miel y piso rojo,después de camiar por el larguísimo pasillo baja las escaleras y se dirige ala cocina,ya adentro de la cocina ve a una mujer mayor que el y parecida apariencia que el cocinando,el chico entra ala cocina con igual rapidez dirigiéndose ala enorme mesa que se encontraba en la cocina,al oír lates pasos la mujer voltea a ver el probo cante de estos y al ver al chico sonríe como diciéndole hola,pero aun así,el chico que se encuentra ya sentado en una de las sillas que se encontraban al rededor de la mesa,seguía teniendo su misma expresión seria.

Mikoto:-sonriendo-Como ha estado tu mañana Sasuke

Sasuke:-serio-Igual

Mikoto:-ríe-era de esperarse

Sasuke:hmp

Mikoto:-ríe-bueno ya esta la comida,espero que te guste-sonríe gentilmente-

Sasuke:Gracias

Después de minutos Sasuke se da cuenta que Mikoto se le quedaba viendo frecuente mente,algo que ya lo estaba espesando a molestar

Sasuke:¿Sucede algo?

Después de preguntarle y no obtener respuesta a su pregunta empezó a comer de nuevo con normalidad,pero después de 3 minutos Mikoto le responde

Mikoto:¿Cuando piensas darme un nieto,Sasuke?

Sasuke:hmp-serio-

Mikoto:ya tienes 28 años,acaso quieres vivir solo el resto de tu vida?,Sasuke no solo debes pensar en que pasara después de unas horas,hoy o mañana,también debes pensar en los años futuros,no solo en los días de hoy o mañana-un poco triste-

Sasuke:no es para tanto madre-aun serio-

Mikoto:Itachi me hubiera dado un nieto sin tan sol

Sasuke:-interrumpiendo-Ya me voy madre-Parándose bruscamente-Adiós

Mikoto:Adiós-triste-

Sasuke salio de su casa rápidamente dirigiéndose a su auto color negro y llantas azules,al entrar al auto sasuke dio la orden de a donde quería ir y la rapidez que quería que fuera el auto,el auto encendió y en ese mismo instante las llantas se volvieron de un color azul fosforescente y el carro acelero a lo ordenado por Sasuke,después de una hora y media exactas Sasuke llego a donde quería y salio del auto y se dirigió asía la entrada de un edificio completamente blanco y muy grande,Sasuke entro y se dirigió asía un circulo blanco grande que se encontraba en el piso color miel,Sasuke entro en el circulo y en ese instante Sasuke fue desapareciendo el penúltimo piso Sasuke fue apareciendo de igual rapidez en un mismo circulo idéntico al del primer piso,Sasuke salio del circulo y empezó a caminar por un largo pasillo,ya después de unos cuantos pasos llego al frente de la puerta de su oficina,se detuvo un momento para luego dar un suspiro y luego empezar a caminar asía la puerta,la puerta se abrió sola y al pasar por ella se empezó a aparecer le una bata blanca y larga a Sasuke mientras pasaba por la puerta de su despacho,ya adentro fue directo a su asiento y al sentarse un cable se movió en medio de su escritorio asiendo que se apareciera una pantalla en medio del escritorio haciendo que espesaran a verse muchos datos de la pantalla en ese momento,Sasuke empezó a mover algunas cosas y archivos que se encontraban en la pantalla con sus dedos,en ese momento entra un chico de cabello rubio y corto,tenia ojos azules y piel a perlada

¿?:-entrando ala oficina-Hola Sasuke-sonriendo-

Sasuke:-sin mirarlo-Hola Naruto

Naruto:Porque tan temprano Sasuke?,pensé que no te gustaba llegar temprano ya que no te gusta que te hablen mientras estas a qui-caminando asía el escritorio-

Sasuke:hmp,el porque hago las cosas no te importan

Naruto:tu madre de nuevo empezó con lo mismo,verdad

Sasuke:-suspirando-a que es lo que viniste Naruto?

Naruto:-sonriendo-solo vine para saludarte ya que estas temprano aquí...porque no vamos por un café y charlamos un poco?,ya casi no nos hablamos,porque no recordamos viejos tiempos amigo?

Sasuke se quedo quieto un momento,pensándolo,después de algunos minutos Sasuke miro a Naruto por unos instantes

Sasuke:"creo que necesito un descanso"-suspirando-esta bien-levantándose de su asiento-

Naruto y Sasuke caminaban por el pasillo en silencio hasta llegar a una cafetería que se encontraba adentro del edificio en el séptimo piso.

Maquina:¿Que es lo que desean?

Naruto:Dos cafés por favor

Maquina:En seguida

En menos de un minuto.

Maquina:-entregando los cafés-Su orden

Naruto:-agarrando los cafés y extendiéndole el café a Sasuke-Porque no nos sentamos un momento?

Sasuke:hmp-agarrando su café-

Adentro del séptimo piso había sillas y mesas color esmeralda y con una vista hermosa asía la ciudad.

Naruto:-suspirando-ya me asía falta un descanso-sonriendo-no crees Sasuke?

Sasuke:Hmp-ve viendo su café-

Naruto:-suspirando-nunca cambias-ve viendo su café-

Sasuke:Hmp,-dejando de ve ver-y como has estado estos días Naruto?

Naruto:-sonriendo y dejando de ver ver-Pues he estado bien,trabajo,trabajo y ramen como siempre-sonriendo y ve viendo de nuevo-

Sasuke:Deverias dejar ese ramen ya hasta empiezo a creer que es una enfermedad que tienes tu con ese asqueroso ramen

Naruto:-riendo-el ramen es lo mejor que pudiste haber probado en toda tu vida Sasuke,el ramen es sagrado y delicioso-riendo y espesando a ve ver café-

Sasuke:y cuando piensas declararte-le a Sakura?-ve viendo café-

En ese instante Naruto tomo todo su café de un sorbo.

Naruto:-nervioso-A-a que te refieres?

Sasuke:-dejando de ve ver café-deberías de declararte-le o alguien mas lo ara por ti

Naruto:-riendo sarcásticamente- eso nunca pasara yo seré el primero que se le declare-riendo burlona mente-

Sasuke:ni siquiera sabes coquetearle a una chica

Naruto:mira quien habla, el experto que ni siquiera ni una novia a tenido

Sasuke:solo son una perdida de tiempo

Naruto:-riendo-ojala que lo que piensas sobre eso cambie algún día-riendo-ademas,yo me casare con sakura,algún día,eso te lo aseguro

Sasuke:Piensas morirte soltero,acaso?

Naruto:-riendo sarcásticamente-mira quien lo dice,yo que recuerde nunca te he visto coqueteando le o andado con una chica

Sasuke:ni una me a llamado la atención,ella están siempre molestándome,como si fueran chicles,una vez que se te pegan son difíciles de quitar

Naruto:en tu caso,tal vez tengas razón

En ese instante aparece una chica de pelo rosado pastel y corto y ojos color jade y piel blanca.

Naruto:-sonriendo-hola sakura,tu también llegaste temprano?

Sakura:hola naruto,hola sasuke,solo llegue temprano porque Tsunade me lo pidió,ademas,estoy emocionada, hoy es el día-sonriendo-

Naruto:-curioso-y que es lo que te tiene emocionada?

Sakura:-sorprendida-es en serio que lo olvidaron?

Naruto:Creo que si-sonriendo-

Sakura:hoy probaremos la maquina del futuro y el pasado,que no lo recuerdan?,hoy sera cuando tenemos que probar la maquina para ver el pasado y futuro,para ver si funciona y poder saber mas sobre el pasado,es en cerio que no lo recuerda?-sorprendida-

Naruto:Ha,ya recordé-sonriendo-no la verdad no me acordaba,gracias por acordarme

Sasuke:Y eso que tiene de especial?

Sakura:estas bromeando,verdad?,seremos los primeros en probar la maquina,no por nada esta cuidad es la mas reconocida-sonriendo-

Sasuke:hmp

Sakura:-suspirando-oigan no deberían ya estar en su oficina trabajando?

Naruto:tienes razón-viendo su reloj-ya es tarde-levantándose de la silla-ya me tengo que ir

Sasuke:yo igual-levantándose-

Sakura:bueno nos vemos,yo también tengo prisa,adiós-caminando-

Los 3 se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivas oficinas,después de 5 horas tocaron ala puerta de Sasuke.

Sasuke:pasa

Sakura:Sasuke,es hora de probar la maquina,dijo Tsunade que nos reuniéramos en el ultimo piso

Sasuke:-suspiro-ok

Sakura salio en ese mismo instante y Sasuke se quedo sentado sin moverse para luego pararse he ir asía donde después de caminar y transportarse asía el ultimo piso llego al laboratorio de pruebas,Sasuke pudo ver que solo estaban Naruto,Sakura y una mujer de pelo rubio amarrado a 2 coletas y ojos color marro claro y piel clara

Tsunade:Que bueno que ya llegaste,bueno,ahora les diré el porque los solicite,hoy si esto funciona aremos historia,hoy probaremos la primera maquina del tiempo creada por nosotros y si funciona seremos los científicos mas reconocidos en la historia y le daremos mas honor a esta gran empresa y los traje a ustedes 3 ya que son los mejores en esta empresa,ya que se los deje aclarado,comencemos,Sakura activa la maquina,Sasuke checa la estabilidad,Naruto checa la potencia y man tenla,empecemos

Todos asintieron con la cabeza,asiendo lo que les pidieron,todo empezó,el portal empezó a abrirse asiendo una esfera color celeste y blanco, pusieron la fecha en la que querían ir,pero en ese momento algo empezó a fallar.

Naruto:-alterado-Tsunade,la potencia subiendo a altos niveles,se esta asiendo inestables con gran velocidad!

Sasuke:Tsunade,esta perdiendo la estabilidad,se esta haciendo inestable con rapidez,si no asemos algo esto va a...

Tsunade:-alterada susurra-explotar...Sakura! desactiva lo ahora!-grita-

Sakura:-nerviosa-eso intento Taunade pero la potencia esta esta muy alta y esta muy inestable y no me lo permite-alterada-

Tsunade:maldición!-susurra-aléjense-grita-ahora!

Todos se alejaron de el y se cubrieron atrás de los escritorios en 5 minutos se oyó una explosión,las ventanas del ultimo piso se quebraron brutalmente seguido por fuego,Sasuke,Naruto,Sakura y Tsunade estaban mas que alterados,todos con un dolor fuerte de oídos por la explosión,todo estaba completamente destruido,todos se pararon cuando vieron que todo estaba tranquilo,al pararse solo pudieron ver puro humo pero el humo se fue rápidamente ya que las ventanas estaban completamente rotas,al aclararse todo todos dirigieron su mirada asía el transportador,estaba completamente destruido,pero todos abrieron los ojos aun mas cuando vieron

Naruto:-sorprendido-una

Sasuke:-sorprendido-chica...

Todos se sorprendieron ya que en donde antes había un transportador ahora avía una chica desmallada entre los escombros era una chica de pelo azul oscuro y largo y amarrado a una trenza de lado con un moño de color blanco tenia los ojos serrados ya que la chica estaba desmallada y su piel era de color blanca y tenia un vestido de los muy antiguos y era de color celeste y en después de pocos minutos Sasuke fue asía donde estaba la chica y se le quedo viendo por unos segundos para después acercarse para levantar la de los escombros pero en ese instante la chica aprieta mas los ojos pero aun sin abrirlos por el desmayo,en ese momento Sasuke se detuvo y luego la cargo en sus brazos con mas cuidado

Tsunade:-quejido de dolor-"maldición"

Todos voltearon a ver el porque el quejido de dolor de la mujer y al verla se dieron cuenta que estaba sangrando demasiado de su abdomen

Sakura:Tsunade-va corriendo asía donde se encuentra la mujer-Esta bien que le sucede?-preocupada-

Tsunade:e-estoy bien-sonriendo-

Sakura:déjeme revisar-levantando la bata blanca manchada de sangre que traía la mujer y viendo al instante una varilla que la atravesó por completo hasta traspasarla por un costado-Esto es grave! tenemos que curarla de inmediato!-alterada-

Naruto:tenemos que irnos la estructura de qui puede colapsar en cualquier momento!-cargando a la Tsunade entre sus brazos y llevándosela asía el circulo blanco del piso para poder salir-vamos Sasuke!

Sasuke yebo en sus brazos ala chica asía donde se encontraba naruto cargando de la misma manera a Tsunade y sakura hasta llegar al circulo blanco,pero cuando Naruto se metió en el este no funciono

Naruto:No funciona!-grita-

Sakura:¿!Que¡?-Alterada voltea a ver a Sasuke-ahora que asemos?...Pero que!-viendo atrás de lo que avía de Sasuke-Esto se esta incendiando!

Atrás de Sasuke estaban creciendo las llamas y asiendo mucho humo,era tanto el humo que provocaba que la sala en donde estaba empezó a llenarse de humo y en el instante que empezó a llenarse de humo toda la sala de pruebas empezó a haber un pequeño temblor simbolizando que en cualquier momento puede caerse la placa del edificio sobre ellos

Naruto-alterado-Ahora que asemos!

Sakura empezó a toser por todo el humo y Sasuke solo pensaba en una manera de escapar pero entre mas tiempo pensaban en la salida menos tiempo les quedaba para que el derrumbe pasara o peor aun que las llamas los alcanzaran

* * *

**Gracias por leer!**

**Es mi primer fic,así que,por favor denme consejos,si hice algo mal no duden en ****decírmelo**

**Ustedes díganme con sinceridad,no importa si es malo o bueno si son sinceros se los agradeciese ria mucho**

**Bye y Cuídense!**


	2. El Despertar

**Hola,****Gracias por esperarme estas 2 semanas jejeje ala otra no tardare tanto,jijiji es que mi mente estava mas ocupada en la escuela que en esto y pues por eso no lo pude subir en la semana anterior**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**-acciones-**

"pensamientos"

**Disfruten la mala ortografía!,pero me esforzare en mejorarla,lo siento mucho**

**Jejeje y la verdad si es mi primer Fic,me hise esta cuenta solo para leer,comentar y poner en favoritos las historias que me gustaran pero me anime a hacer un fic aunque no sea bueno ya que soy principiante**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME APOYARON!**

* * *

Sasuke y Naruto pensaban en alguna forma de escapar pero mientras mas pensaban las llamas avanzaban rápidamente y con mas intensidad

Sasuke:-**piensa**-"maldición,si no salimos pronto el techo podrá colapsar y nosotros moriremos aquí adentro…tenemos que salir con apsoluto cuidado de no golpear las paredes ni darle un fuerte golpe al piso si no podernos contarnos como unos cadáveres mas en un panteón pero aun asi si lo intentamos y fallamos moriremos quemados…maldición tengo que pensar en algo rápido!"Naruto,Sakura busquen en los escritorios algo para salir de a qui

En ese instante Sakura camino de inmediato a los escritorios que se encontraban mas cercas de ellos y se puso a buscar,Naruto bajo a Tsunade en el piso con cuidado y se puso a buscar con Sakura

Sakura:no halle nada mas que algunos químicos Sasuke-**preocupada**-

Naruto:yo también solo químicos-**alterado**-

Sasuke:-**pensando-**"maldición,tengo que hallar una manera de escapar"-**viendo detenidamente a su ** **alrededor-**

Sasuke se puso na ver por un momento a su alrededor hasta que vio unos cuantos enchufes que estaban pegados a una maquina

Sasuke:Naruto! rompe esos cables lo mas rápido que puedas-**gritando**-

Naruto:de acuerdo-**llendo asia donde se encontraban los cables-**

Sakura:como usaremos los enchufes Sasuke?-**preocupada-**sabes muy bien que si salimos por una ventana,esos enchufes nunca llegaran hasta abajo

Sasuke:nunca pensé en bajar asta abajo,los usaremos para bajar hasta el penúltimo piso y cuando estén en una de las oficinas nos avanzaremos para romper las ventanas y nos columpiaremos de nuevo para saltar asia adentro de la oficina

Naruto:Aqui están los cables**-enseñándolos-**

Sasuke:bien,empecemos a amarrarlos para hacer uno solo y después lo amarramos a un escritorio-**bajando a la chica de sus brazos delicadamente,sentando la en el suelo para luego recargar la en la pared-**

Sakura,Naruto y Sasuke empezaron a amarrar los cables para convertirlos en uno solo,ya cuando terminaron acercaron un escritorio y lo amarraron a el

Naruto:quien ira primero?

Sasuke:bien,primero que baje Sakura,después Naruto con Tsunade en brazos amarrada junto con el para cuando baje Naruto con Tsunade,Sakura le ayude a bajar a Tsunade y después bajara naruto y después yo con la chica y de la misma manera que la de Naruto la bajaremos,De acuerdo?

Sakura,Naruto:De acuerdo-**al unisono-**

Sakura se amarro con el enchufe con mucho cuidado y salio por la ventana con demasiada lentitud ya que aun le quedaban pequeños vidrios rotos de la orilla de la ventana,ya cuando iba bajando y llego a una ventana de una oficina brinco hacia atrás y con los dos pies juntos golpeo fuertemente la gran ventana que dejaba ver toda la oficina al instante Sakura se columpio de nuevo y ya cuando iba cercas de la oficina de la orilla de la oficina se soltó rápidamente del cable haciendo que al instante cayera al suelo de la oficina

Sakura:pude llegar-**gritando contenta-**

Sasuke:bien,sigues naruto-**subiendo la cuerda y entregándoselo-**

Naruto:Bien-**agarrando la cuerda-**

Naruto hiso lo mismo que Sakura pero con aun mas cuidado ya que llevaba a Tsunade entre sus brazos,ya cuando estaba colgando al frente de la ventana completamente rota Naruto se columpio difícilmente y aventó a Tsunade hacia donde se encontraba Sakura y esta rápidamente la atrapo entre sus brazos haciendo que Tsunade soltara un quejido de dolor por la brusquedad

Sakura:bien,Naruto apúrate,no tenemos todo el tiempo-**empezando a dejar a Tsunade en el suelo-**

Naruto:esta bien,esta bien,pero atrapame Sakura-**sonriendo nerviosamente por la altura del edificio-**

Sakua:¿¡He!?"a que se refiere con"-**volteando hacia Naruto pero este ya avía brincando-**

Naruto se avalan so inmediatamente hacia la dirección de Sakura y Tsunade,Sakura rápidamente agarro a Tsunade entre sus brazos nuevamente y quitando la del lugar provocando que Naruto cayera de cara al suelo y raspando algunos centímetros bruscamente aun con la cara en el suelo

Sakura:¿!Estas loco o que¡?-**gritándole con una cara de asesina-**

Naruto:**-boteándola a ver con la cara toda raspada y con la nariz quebrada-**l-lo lamento

Sasuke:están bien?-**desde arriba-**

Sakura:Si

Naruto:S-si**-llorando por el dolor-**

Sasuke empezo a subir la cuerda pero al momento de subirla se da cuenta que el cable se estaba rompiendo y en ese instante se dio cuenta que los cables no aguantaría su peso,así que camino directamente hacia la ventana

Sasuke:No podre bajar!**-grita-**

Naruto:¡¿QUE?!-**grita preocupado-**

Sasuke:la cuerda esta rompiéndose no aguantara nada mi peso

Sakura:pero Sasuke tienes que-**interrumpida**-

Sasuke:salgan del edificio,Tsunade necesita que la ayuden rápido! yo estaré bien,no se preocupen

Naruto:no te dejare!-**enojado y preocupado-**eres mi mejor amigo

Sakura:yo tampoco te dejare solo Sasuke

Sasuke:-**pensando-**"Hmp,pero que amigos mas tercos tengo "sigan mis ordenes y salgan de qui yo estaré bien

Naruto:Ppero!-**interrumpido-**

Sasuke:haora-**gritando-**les prometo que estaré bien

Naruto:-**resignado-**esta bien-**volteando hacia donde estaba Sakura-**vamos Sakura tenemos que irnos pronto-**agarrando a Tsunade entre sus brazos-**

Sakura:pero sasuk-**interrumpida-**

Naruto:estará bien-**sonríe falsamente-**

Sakura:E-esta bien**-no tan combensida-**

Naruto y Sakura se apresuraron a salir de ese sitio mientras que Sasuke se acerco hacia la chica que ase un momento avía dejado sentada en el suelo en el piso y recargada en la pared y se sentó al lado de ella que aun seguía inconsciente

Sasuke:**-suspiro y susurra**-no podre salir de qui...definitivamente morir e a qui-**resignado y volteando a ver ala chica inconsciente-**y ella morirá por algo que nunca hizo y que nunca tubo que ver-**volteando alas llamas del fuego que se acercaban hacia ellos rápidamente junto con el humo que llenaba el** **lugar,Sasuke serró los ojos resignado, hasta que un recuerdo pasa repentinamente por su mente-****  
**

Sasuke:-**recuerda-**Era un Sasuke de 8 años que se encontraba en una avitacion en llamas junto con todo el lugar,el pequeño niño que se encontraba solo,se encontraba arriba de un mueble muy alto que se estaba en la avitacion,llorando silenciosamente mientras que estaba agachado escondiendo su cabeza entre sus piernas que sus brazos estaban rodeando,de repente oye el estruendo de la puerta de su avitacion rompiéndose y en ese momento Sasuke volteo a ver quien era el que avia provocado tal axion

¿?:Sasuke,apresura y salta! yo te atrapar e no te preocupes

Sasuke:P-pero tengo miedo...esta muy alto-**llorando**-

¿?:No te preocupes,yo estoy aquí,yo te sacare de aquí

En ese instante Sasuke salta a los brasos de esa extraña persona

¿?:no te preocupes-**sacándolo de la avitación-**ya todo estará bien

Sasuke-**termina de recordad-**

En ese momento Sasuke abre los ojos bruscamente y se queda viendo las llamas para después voltear a ver ala chica y luego apretar los puños

Sasuke:no dejare que nadie mas muera-**susurrando y después parándose bruscamente y acercándose a los escritorios para buscar algo y solo vio los químicos que avía mencionado Sakura ase unas horas**

Sasuke-"maldición,porque no lo pensé antes"-agarra los químicos y después de verlos detenidamente y empezo a mesclar los haciendo que todas las mezclas que avía combinado se hiciera de un color morado y después de agitarlo varias veces se dirijio a la chica y la acostó en el piso después al lado de ella derramo el liquido que recién hiso en el piso formando un circulo grande y en ese instante en donde Sasuke avía derramada el liquido enpesaba a desacerse asiendo que salieran burbujas quemando el piso por completo como si fuera un simple plástico,después de que todo el circulo se quedara casi quemado Sasuke agarro ala chica y vio la distancia que era demasiada arriesgoza y alguno de los dos podría salir herido,pero era eso o su vida,así que sato asiendo que el cayera primero al suelo para el lastimarse y que no se lastimara la chica,Sasuke adolorido por el impacto se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo y empezo a correr con la chica en brazos y se metió adentro del agujero blanco que se encontraba en el piso del penúltimo piso del edificio,ya cuando aprecio después de unos segundos en el primer piso salio corriendo hacia la puerta de salida y después de salir no pasaron cinco minutos para que el ultimo piso hisiera explocion haciendo caer los escritorios con llamas habajo del edificio,la moltitud de juente que veía lo que pasaba corrieron al ver los escritorios dijiriendose hacia ellos provocando un gran sonido al momento de caer al pavimento,todos los trabajadores del edificio se encontraban a fuera viendo hacia donde unos segundos uvo una explocion,pero mientras eso pasaba Sasuke buscaba a Naruto,Tsunade y a Sakura y al ves que estavan en una ambulancia se empezo a dirijir hacia donde se encontraban pero el primero en acelerarse antes de que llegara Sasuke a acia ellos fue naruto que tenia una sabana blanca en sus manos

Naruto:!me alegra que estés bien Sasuke¡**-sonriendo muy feliz-**como lograste salir?-**curioso-**

Sasuke:Hmp!-**viendo ala chica-**

Naruto lo observo por unos momento y después se acordó de algo al ver ala chica inconsciente

Naruto:Oye Sasuke ten-**extendiéndole la sabana-**dijo Tsunade que cubriera ala chica

En ese instante Sasuke cubre ala chica los mas rápido que puede dejando le ver solo el rostro

Sasuke:porque quiere que la cubra,no es lo que ella quería?

Naruto:cuando salimos del edificio y mientras las ambulancias llegaban Tsunade dijo que nos podían llevar ala prisión por traerla a una época que no es de ella,dijo que estaba prohibido traer a una persona de otra época a esta ya que podría a ver cambios en su tiempo o en el nuestro,dijo que dijéramos que todo esto fue un accidente que provocamos asiendo tal experimento ya que nadie sabe que isimos una maquina del tiempo,no podemos decirle nada a nadie y mucho menos a nuestras familias o otros amigos,tendremos que hacer otra maquina del tiempo para regresar la a su época

En ese momento alguien topa con Naruto empujándolo un poco hacia delante era una chica de pelo azulado y corto que estaba completamente agarrado a una coleta y usaba unos lentes demasiados ridículos con un labial color morado vestida con una camisa de tirantes blanca y unos pantalones negros con unos tacones negros y en su chongo tenia un listón blanco

¿?-L-lo sient-to señor-**torpemente-**

Naruto:N-no te preocupes-**sonriendo-**y soy naruto

¿?:L-lo siento N-naruto-**sonriendo le-**m-me tengo que ir-**c****aminando-**

Naruto:Igualmente señora...

¿?:Kanabe-**sonriendo gentilmente-**

Naruto:-**sonriendo-**igualmente señorita Kanabe,espero que tenga un buen día hoy

Kanabe:Gracias-**sonriendo-**que tenga un hermoso día usted también-**caminando rápida mente hacia otra dirección perdiéndose entre la multitud-**

Sasuke:Savia cual eran tus gustos,pero creme...es tan empeorando

Naruto:¿!que¡?,Pero si solo la salude

Sasuke:Hmp...Cambiando de tema como esta Tsunade?

Naruto:la están atendiendo-**caminando hacia la ambulancia en la cuál están Tsunade y Sakura-**vamos

Sasuke y Naruto llegaron ala ambulancia,ya cuando llegaron empezaron a ver como el para medico le agarraba el tubo que se le avía atravesado a Tsunade y que aun seguía hay

Paramedico:lo sacare rápido para que no duela tanto,ok?

Tsunade-**nerviosa y** **agitada**-dolera mucho?

Paramedico:no

Tsunade:-**un poco aliviada suspira de alivio-**

Paramedico:dolera muchísimo

Tsunade:¡¿QUE!?

En ese instante el para medico le estiro el tubo sacándolo completamente y en ese mismo instante Tsunade dio un grito agudo por el dolor,en seguida el para medico deja el tubo en una mesita y agarra un botesito con un químico que parecía agua lo abre y le echa adentro de la herida mojando la camilla ya que la herida la avía atravesado completamente pero no daño ni un órgano pero cuando el para medico puso el liquido adentro de la herida empezó a salir humo leve y empezó a oírse como si u vieran echado un huevo a un sarten lleno de aceite después de que el humo leve dejo de salir el para medico deja el bote sito y agarra otro bote que contenía un liquido viscoso verde y transparentes el medico se echo el liquido viscoso en sus dos dedos y los metió en la herida de Tsunade completamente metiéndoselos por dentro para cubrir cualquier superficie después de unas cuentas veces hacer lo mismo el para medico saco sus dedos completamente sangrados y la herida de Tsunade empezó a sanar en menos de cinco minutos sin dejar sicatris y o marca alguna y despues de cinco minutos mas Tsunade se levanta lentamente y sale de la ambulancia y dio las gracias al para medico pero ala vez con mirada asesina ya cuando le saco en tubo que la avía atravesado lo iso de una manera demasiada brusca,después de agradecer se acerco a sus trabajadores que se encontraban sentados en una banca que se encontraba solo a unos pequeños metros de la ambulancia que avía día atendida se minutos

Sakura:se siente mejor Tsunade?-**parándose inmediatamente-**

Tsunade:Si Sakura,gracia por preocuparte-**sonriendo le y volteando a ver a Sasuke que se encontraba al lado de Naruto en la banca-**Naruto ya te dijo sobre la chica?**-seria-**

Sasuke:Si

Tsunade:Bien,espero que ni uno de ustedes diga nada-**mirando a Naruto**-en especial TU-**con un tono asesino en su voz-**

Naruto:P-pero yo no he dicho nada**-nervioso-**

Tsunade:cállate hasta que la regresemos y te comprare ter tazones de ramen

Naruto:Si**-felis y poniendo cara de un gatito-**

Sakura:Tsunade tengo una duda

Tsunade:y cual es Sakura?**-curiosa-**

Sakura:Donde se quedara a vivir la chica mientras hacemos la maquina?

Tsunade:-**pensando-**nunca avía pensado en eso,mmm,Puede quedarse en una casa de ustedes?

Sakura:Lo siento,pero mis padres no me dejan llevar a nadie a casa

Naruto:Mis padre tampoco,mi madre no me dejara de molestar preguntándome que quien es la chica y porque la traje a vivir a mi casa,mama es capas de comprometernos sin que yo me de cuenta-**pensando**-ha,pero Sasuke tiene una mansión llena de avitacion lujosas y solo viven su mama y el,el podría darle una de sus avitaciones mientras la chica esta aquí-**sonriendo-**

Tsunade:es cierto eso Sasuke?

Sasuke:Hmp,yo no bo..**-interrumpido-**

Tsunade:Bien esta decidido en la casa de Sasuke sera donde se quedara la chica-**sonriendo-**

Sasuke:Pero yo n-**interrumpido-**

Tsunade:Dijiste algo Sasuke?-**viéndolo con una mirada y cara de asesina-**

Sasuke:No-**sintiendo escalifrios-**

Tsunade:bien,ahora llevársela ala casa de Sasuke,acompañenlo Naruto,Sakura ustedes también cargaran con esto,pero cuando despierte llamen y yo iré en seguida a la casa de Sasuke-**caminando hacia otra dirección-**

Sakura:T-tsunade adonde va?

Tsunade:Tengo que dar la explicación sobre la explosión,no me puedo ir así como así,tengo que hacer unas aclaraciones y ver los años-**sonriendo-**todos cargaremos con esto no te lo avía dicho?**volviendo a caminar-**

Sakura:S-si-**sonrriendo-**

En ese momento Sasuke saca su celular y empieza marcar un numero después guarda su celular y después de solo treinta minutos el carro de Sasuke llega abriendo las puertas automáticamente

Sasuke:Bamos-**entrando al auto con la chica en brasos-**

Sasuke,Naruto y Sakura iban callados hasta que llegaron a la mansión Sasuke bajo primero con la chica aun en brazos seguido por Naruto y sakura,la mansión no tenia puerta pero Sasuke hizo unos cuantos movimientos y apareció una pantalla pequeña en la pared sasuke puso su pulgar en el y después en donde no avía nada apareció una puerta Sasuke la traspaso igual que Sakura y Naruto

Makoto:Como ha estado tu día Sasuke?-**saliendo se la casina con un delantal celeste y un cucharon en la mano izquierda-**he prepara tu comida fab-**quedando silencia al ver a naruto y a sakura-**ha trajiste invitados**-sonriendo gentilmente-**que bien que podremos comer con tus amigos**-viendo la sabana con la que cubría Sasuke ala chica-**etto...que paso con ella?quien es?porque esta desmallada?

Naruto y Sakura se paralizaron al oír el interrogatorio de Makoto,nunca avían pensado en eso

Sasuke:es la prima de Naruto,no la dejan quedar con el ya que la mama de esta chica dice que naruto le pegara lo de comer ramen todo el día todos los días,y en el camino se quedo dormida as que no lo quisimos despertar y la sabana nos la dio la mama de Naruto ya que ella acepto lo de traerla a vivir unos cuentos días a qui-**tranquilo-**

Sakura:-**riendo nerviosamente-**sentimos no avisarle señora Mikoto,yo le aria el favor a naruto pero mis padres no me dejan que lleve a quedar a alguien si no es alguien que ellos no conocen

Naruto:Encerio tengo una prima?

Sakura le da un fuerte y buen golpe en la cabeza asiéndole una marca muy,muy grande

Naruto:-**llorando-**ha si ya recordé,mi prima

Mikoto:Ha,entonses no hay problema-**sonrriendo-**no te preocupes Naruto nosotros cuidaremos muy bien de ella

Naruto:S-si,Muchas gracias Mikoto y disculpe las molestias-**sonriendo-**

Mikoto:no es ninguna molesta al contrario-**pensando-**"esto ayudara a que Sasuke conviva mas con una chica"-**riendo malebola mente en su mente-**Sasuke porque no llevas nuestra invitada especial a una de las avitaciones-**sorbiéndole-**

Sasuke:esta bien-**serio-**me daré un baño-**subiendo las escaleras-**

Mikoto:Bien,chicos porque no vienen mientras ala cocina y les preparo algo que les guste-**sonriendo-**mientras que Sasuke se baya

:De acuerdo y muchas gracias Mikoto-**al unisono-**

Sasuke camina va lentamente por el largo pasillo y mientras caminaba vio ala chica detenidamente para después dar un suspiro y dejarla en su avitacion ya que si se despertaba de alteraría y no seria agradable lo que pasaría después,la recostó cuidadosamente en su cama grande fría después se quedo sentado en su cama un momento para después parase he agarrar la tuaya y meterse al baño después de minutos se oye el agua caer de la regadera,después de 15 minutos sale Sasuke con una playera roja unos pantalones negros y unos tenis rojos rojos con el pelo completamente húmedo y goteando,salio lentamente y se dirijo hacia la cama se sentó en la orilla y miro unos minutos al frente para después ver ala chica que se encontraba acostada en su cama acerco su pálida mano y le movió unos cuantos pelos de su cabello que tenia en su cara hacia atrás de la oreja y de repente la chica apretó los ojos para después abrirlos lentamente,la chica tenia los ojos entrecerrados

¿?:D-donde estoy?-**abriendo de poco a poco sus ojos y viendo borroso-**Q-uien e-eres?-**Viendo la figura de Sasuke borrosa**

* * *

**Les digo desde ahora que actualizare este Fic cada Domingo o Lunes de cada semana;) uno de esos 2 días y si no lo subo en uno de esos dias seguro lo suba ala otra semana;D**


End file.
